Ladybirds
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: Kamakura has once again been struck by a wave of horrific murders.Up in the old mansion,the screams could be heard for miles.It was a sight no-one could believe.Another diclonius? Just maybe Rated M for violence and swearing


**This is my first Elfen Lied fanfic, so please be kind (although constructive criticism is accepted). The primary idea is based off of the song 'The Red Death Ball' by Hana Pestle (I highly recommend listening to it). Also, this is not planned to be a oneshot story, so if people like it I will add more chapters!**

News reports were flooding in all around the city.

Late last night, up on the highest hill where the old dark mansion sat, many bloodcurdling screams were heard. They were loud enough; they were heard by the quaint little village below. Now that village was wracked by disturbance. It was said that the police found the building in a shattered state when they arrived. All the glassy, frosted windows lay in pieces. What remained in the window frames seemed to have been cut ever so neatly. It wasn't the work of simple window cutter. Every stone and wooden frame lay shattered. The garden's plants were rotten, wilting and wet. Wet with blood. A few single lilies grew around the porch area, but now they were wilted too. The purity they once shone was now stained by red, bloody anger. It was easy enough to batter down the wrecked door. It had already been opened anyway. The hand that opened it was still there. Only the hand.

What the police had found inside was more of a fright fest. On the inside, the place didn't seem so run down, in fact it was quite lavish. Such elegantly built walls, such soft and lavish crimsons curtains, such elegantly dressed…corpses. It was difficult to believe one person could do all this, but there were no other possibilities. After all, everyone who had attended here had, well, died. The method of their deaths was even more disturbing. Each corpse had somehow been cleanly cut open, from their limbs, head, you name it. The Kamakura police hadn't encountered a serial murder this gruesome since…well that wasn't allowed to be mentioned. Whatever the case, they had to find out who did this, and quickly before it happened again.

Officer Sakano stepped through the crimson pools of blood and sighed deeply.

"Whoever did this is probably long gone by now" he choked out. A senior officer joined his joined, looked at the bodies and shook his head.

"Yeah, and whoever it is needs to be put in a mental hospital too"

"If we can catch him" the younger officer said meekly. He was trying to overcome the sick sights and smells of all the blood. The elder officer, Kuro, gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

"It'll be okay, you get used to this" he said before turning round and ordering the other officers to clear away the bodies.

Officer Sakano stepped away for the time being and moved over to one of the once elegant but now shattered windows. He turned to examine but received a great shock. A lone, tall man stood. He as dressed in an elegant black suit and top hat, though they were stained thickly with red. Blood flecked hair was blown into his face by the harsh winds, covering his dark eyes of steel grey. Red stained the pale skin of his cheeks. What was more horrifying was the blood staining the two white horns, only slightly shown from under the crooked top hat. Officer Sakano blinked a few time before this black and red clad…thing had disappeared into the night.

Black and red…like demon.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

He couldn't stay watching them any longer. He had already been seen by one of the men. That man saw his…horns. It was absolutely bucketing down rain as he ran down the streets of Kamakura from the mansion to the actual town. It was too risky now to hang around. He had had his fun for the night but now it was time to find someplace else. First of all he had to ditch this suit. It was too obvious. The news of the party at the mansion had become big news across the small town. Considering the screams were probably heard for miles he knew he would become the ultimate suspect for it all. Not that he shouldn't be.

At the nearest alleyway, the young horned man took of the top half of his tuxedo (well, at least the jacket part) as well as the top hat. It was dark so no-one should notice his horns at night. After partially undressing himself, he coughed loudly then returned to the streets. He was still bent on trying to find a place to stay for the night in town where he couldn't be found. He would leave bright and early in the morning to prevent the police catching him. As his trail of thoughts led him onwards, he couldn't but be interrupted by and overhear a few local resident teenagers discussing something not quite so pleasant.

"Did you hear about those mansion murders?"

"Heard about them? I fucking heard them!"

"Same! We live right below the mansion, those screams were fucking disturbing!"

"Whoever caused that is seriously fucked up in the head!"

"I hear they called the guy who did it 'Red' cuz there was so much blood"

"Red huh? Sounds suitable enough"

The horned man snarled. Damn teens. He could kill them here and now, but it was probably best to leave them be. After all, he was trying to stay low. After much hopeless wandering, an old woman had finally decided to talk to him, which rather startled the young man.

"Are you lost boy?" She asked him kindly

"Yes…" he growled, but changed his tone "I'm looking for somewhere to stay for the night, do you know of any place?"

The old woman thought for a moment before answering.

"Why, yes I do! Up round the bend there is an old building called the Maple Inn. It's run by a lovely young man and woman, and it's quite a large place, hard to miss"

He smirked and nodded.

"Thanks"

"That's okay, also what is your name young boy?" She asked so politely. He frowned suddenly. She couldn't get a name from him, he didn't really keep one name…except maybe:

"My name…is Red"

The name was sure an accurate one. He had to admit, everything was much better when it was red. Even this old woman. Her insides were red, with all that and guts. Much more appealing. She had also been wearing a black knitted cardigan. With all that red though she looked more like a ladybird. 'Red' turned to the mirror next to him. His black trousers were also spotted with blood.

How pretty.

Pretty little ladybirds.


End file.
